


Love Sick

by KingsCrow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, slight affair kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsCrow/pseuds/KingsCrow
Summary: Gordon and Lee have drifted away from each other due to his recklessness in work. Lee has taken up spending time with Selina, being somewhat the big sister she never had. Selina of course likes to spend a lot of her time with Bruce, so Lee does as well. Along with Bruce, of course, comes Alfred. Along with Alfred comes the lingering attraction that began that night they first met at the Gala.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Leslie Thompkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Almost (Sweet Music)

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhat around season 2, slightly AU, of course. Lee never got pregnant in this story because her and Gordon never worked out their issues.

"I wouldn't know where to start  
Sweet music playing in the dark  
Be still my foolish heart,   
Don't ruin this on me"

\--------------

“I feel like I could probably get there faster on foot,” Selina complained, putting her feet up on the dash and earning a dirty look from Lee.   
“I don’t care how impatient you are for your date, I’m not speeding. Safe driving is important,” Lee replied, a slight smirk on her lips as she teased the young girl.   
“First of all; safe driving is boring and unnecessary. Secondly, it’s NOT a date. Bruce is just-“   
“Really cute? Really crushing on you and you on him?”   
“Oh my god. Next time I’m walking and you better not come over.” Selina scowled and turned away but the blush on her cheeks was obvious, causing Lee to chuckle. 

Once they finally arrived at Wayne Manor, Lee went to knock on the front door but Selina walked right past her and just pushed it open, waltzing in like it was her own house.   
“Selina!” Lee scolded her in a whisper but followed her inside anyway, taking care to close the door.   
“What? I usually come in through the window. Not like I knock there.” States Selina, having turned slightly to answer Lee then almost walked directly into Alfred who was suddenly standing stock still in front of her. Deliberately, of course.   
“No, you don’t. Also, rude and unsafe. Boots.” Said Alfred, definitely sounding more like an order than a request.   
“Yes, I wear boots. What about them?”   
“They’re muddy. Off with them unless you’d like to be the one to scrub the floors. You can leave them right here in the hallway.” Alfred gave the girl a strained smile, she’d been here hardly 2 minutes and was already testing his blood pressure. Selina heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes but leaned down anyway, yanking her boots off and nudging them over against the wall.   
“Better, grouch?”   
“Yes, delinquent. In you go, then.” He retorted without missing a beat, stepping aside so Selina could zip right past him, which is exactly what she did. Alfred then turned his full attention to Lee, giving a real smile this time as she stepped over towards him. 

“Hello, Alfred. Sorry about that. I’m trying to get her to work on a little bit of manners but I don’t think I’m going to win that fight.” Greeted Lee, remembering he’d told her to call him by his first name and not be so formal. However, she was rather surprised that she remembered that and that it seemed so easy and normal to do so.   
“No worries. I’m rather used to her by now. Are you planning on staying for a while this time or just dropping her off?” he asked, still standing at his very formal stance of attention, hands behind his back. He found himself eyeing her briefly in a rather un-gentlemanly manner and quickly caught himself, silently hoping she was intending to stay. He told himself it was simply so he’d have another adult to converse with but that wasn’t the whole truth and deep down he knew that.   
“You know, I actually don’t really have anything to do tonight so I thought I’d stay a while. If that’s okay with you and Bruce, of course.” She replied, brushing off the sudden feeling of being a schoolgirl in front of her first crush. Damn that purr of a voice of his. Damn him again when he flashed her that charming smile.   
“Oh, I’m not sure Bruce will even notice. He’s always quite distracted when Ms. Kyle is around. I, on the other hand, would love the company.” Said Alfred, stepping aside and motioning for her to walk with him.   
“I appreciate that. I guess you probably don’t get too much company of your own.”   
“Well, I knew when taking this job that my social life would be close to non-existent. Not that it wasn’t about the same while I was still in the military, though. Could I get you something to drink?” he asked, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen.   
“Sure, thank you. Wine sounds wonderful.”   
“We have a red in here that’s already open or I could go down to the cellar and find something else, if you like.”   
“The red is fine, thank you.” Lee said with a smile, following him into the kitchen. She stood by the table, watching him get the bottle down and two glasses. He filled them both and stepped over to her, handing her one. 

“I’m rather surprised you had no plans this evening. Detective Gordon must be working overtime again.” Said Alfred, trying to toe the line of appropriateness. Half mentioning James just to remind himself that she wasn’t available. He watched her take a drink of her wine and then sigh softly, causing him to slightly tilt his head at her, brows furrowed in concern.   
“Yeah, Jim and I…well, things haven’t been going very well. I don’t know what we are right now, honestly. Certainly not completely together anymore, at least not right now. He just doesn’t know how to stop.” Lee replied, not sure why all of that came out right away but unable to help herself.   
“Oh… I’m terribly sorry to hear that. He is a bit of a work horse, isn’t he? Always looking for more to do, for another fight. Makes him a good cop. Good for Gotham.”  
“I agree. I just don’t really know if what’s good for Gotham is good for me.”   
“Well, it is your life. What’s the point of it all if you aren’t happy with how you’re living it?” asked Alfred, vaguely wondering just what he was trying to do here. He tried to distract himself momentarily by taking a drink. She mirrored his actions, noticing for the first time in this different light that his eyes were blue, a deep blue.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be dumping all of this on you. That’s so selfish of me.” She stated, setting her wine glass down on the table. He held up a hand.   
“Nonsense. It’s never good to bottle things up.” He replied, feeling like a hypocrite the instant that those words left his lips. Alfred took another drink of his wine, vaguely   
wondering if he’d left the stove on considering how warm the room seemed to be. 

“Well, thank you for being so understanding about it.” Said Lee, finding herself staring at his lips. She quickly picked up her glass again and took a drink. She hid it quickly but he saw it, just barely. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again for a moment, feeling as though he might actually suffocate from the heat in his suit.   
“Right, of course. I… should go check on them. Make sure they’re behaving.” He said, his voice a little bit lower than it was just a moment ago. Before he could find an excuse to stay in the room, he simply smiled and stepped out, heading to indeed go check on Bruce and Selina but also needing some air. 

The instant that Alfred left the room, Lee let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head at herself, wondering just what she thought she was going to gain from all this. If gaining anything from all of this was a good idea or not. Unsure if this was just a foolish reach for comfort due to a crush or if she was really done with Jim. She took her light jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair, not sure why it seemed so warm in this particular room when the oven and stove clearly weren’t on. Maybe being alone with him wasn’t the best idea. 

Alfred checked on the kids, satisfied that they were behaving enough for him to not worry. At least not yet. He took his time heading back to the kitchen, stopping at one point to slide his jacket off and hang it up, tempted to also loosen his tie and undo the top three buttons on his shirt but thinking that might be a bad idea. He took a few deep breaths, trying to remind himself that he had other priorities. Knowing Gordon was very valuable to himself and Bruce, he figured the man might not be so friendly anymore if Alfred went through with some of the things he was thinking tonight. However, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t stopped thinking about her since that night they met. Even though he’d made a fool of himself flirting with a taken woman, she’d lingered in his mind. 

Lee was downing the rest of her wine like a teenager trying to finish drinking before getting caught when Alfred walked back in. Which, of course, was terrible timing for her to see that man in his usual 3 piece suit but without a jacket for the first time. Why in the hell was a waistcoat so attractive on a man, anyway? Especially that one. Naturally, she nearly choked on her wine.   
“You alright?” he asked, moving over when she started coughing. She cleared her throat a few times and took another sip, finishing the glass.   
“Yeah, I’m okay. Wrong pipe.” She replied, letting out a chuckle to try and cover her vague sense of embarrassment. He just barely refrained from eyeing her and picked up his own glass, finishing it off.   
“Should we have another or would that not be wise?” 

“Wise or not, I really like the wine. I’ll have more.” Said Lee, fully aware she meant him and not the wine but wasn’t about to admit that out loud. He swiftly refilled his and her glasses, not quite as full as the first time, however.   
“Well, the lovebirds are behaving. For now.” He said, lightly clinking his glass against hers before taking a drink then setting down on the table.   
“That’s good. I do think that bad behavior is a bit inevitable, though.” She replied, taking a long drink of her wine before setting it down. Unsure if it was due to liquid courage or not, she now openly eyed him before staring at his lips, for the moment not caring if he caught her. Not realizing it, she took a step closer to him.   
“You might be right.” Said Alfred, his voice lower again and raspier than usual now, not backing away when she moved closer to him. 

He leaned his head down to hers, against his better judgement. Hesitating just a bit, using his own head to give hers a very light nudge. She set her hands on his chest and slid them up slowly until one hand and moved across his cheek and around to the back of his head into his short hair. She was intoxicated more by the scent of his own musk mixed with his aftershave than she was by the wine. Before either of them could bother to think about any of this, she pulled him in and touched her lips softly to his. He didn’t hesitate any longer once she did that, returning the gentle kiss and moving a hand to the small of her back to keep her close. 

They broke apart after a moment for the sake of getting some air and she caught a glimpse of the look on his face, which was enough by itself to send her into full arousal. She didn’t have much time to enjoy that look, however, because he crashed his lips to hers in another kiss. This one wasn’t soft or gentle, though, it was needy. Before she knew it, she was moving backwards a few steps, his strong hands keeping her from losing balance or pulling too far away. She felt her hips gently come to rest against the counter. 

The kids in the other room were completely forgotten, Gordon completely forgotten, nothing else mattered in this moment except getting as much of each other as they possibly could while they had the chance. She bit at his lower lip lightly and earned herself a growl in response, a sound that nearly made her knees buckle. Knees buckling wouldn’t have been an issue anyway because hardly a breath later, his hands had moved down to her rear end, confidently gripping and then lifting her up onto the counter. She instinctively reached for his tie and tugged him in to stand between her legs as they locked lips again. Just as one of his hands started to slide under her skirt, up her thigh, there was the obnoxious sounds of teenagers in the hallway. 

Bruce and Selina luckily being loud in the hallway startled them out of their moment in just enough time for Alfred to pull away from her, so quickly, unfortunately, that he knocked a chair over. Lee had just landed her feet back onto the floor at the same time and wiped her face, desperately hoping her lipstick wasn’t spread all over, just as the teens walked in. Bruce went directly to the fridge, noticing nothing at first. Selina, of course being much quicker, almost immediately put the scene together and gave Lee an alarmed look of “why”. A look she was smart enough to quickly wipe off of her face once Bruce looked back. 

“What happened to the chair, Alfred?” he asked, absently handing Selina her soda.   
“What? Oh, right, the chair. Um, busted leg. I’ll fix it tomorrow.” He slightly stammered out his response but was convincing enough that Bruce seemed to think nothing of it. Lee had finally buried her urge to burst into laughter, particularly due to him being so flustered that he knocked the chair over.   
“Um, Selina? Do you want a ride home, it’s getting late and I have to work in the morning.” Said Lee, indicating she was about to leave, which was probably for the best rather than just rushing into things.   
“Uh, no. I think you need a private, quiet ride to think about the decisions you make.” Selina blurted in response, knowing damn well that was going to get her an earful later but not caring. Bruce gave her a confused look but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room before he could ask any questions. She was at least kind enough to help keep him oblivious. 

“Oh my god, that child.” Sighed Lee, watching Alfred pick up the chair and put it back in place then grab his glass of wine and down it in a few gulps. An awkward silence settled in the kitchen until he finally looked at her again and cleared his throat.   
“Shall I walk you out?” he asked, trying to slip back into gentlemanly host mode. Not quite succeeding considering the way he was still looking at her.   
“Sure, thank you.” She replied, grabbing her jacket and sliding it on before heading to the front door with him. He opened the door and nearly set his hand on her low back again to guide her out but forced himself to stop, not sure if he could behave if he touched her again.   
“Listen, I’m sorry if I crossed a line. I should know better.” Said Alfred, unable to help himself. She quickly shook her head.   
“No, no, I started it. And…I liked it but I just don’t know if it’s a good idea right now.” She said in a soft voice, making herself resist the urge to set her hand on his chest.   
“Right, of course. I completely understand.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Drive safely and know you’re welcome here any time. For any reason.” He said, she simply nodded and walked to her car. Alfred watched her until she drove off.


	2. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you came in, the air went out  
> And every shadow filled up with doubt  
> I don't know who you think you are  
> But before the night is through  
> I wanna do bad things with you" - Bad Things by Jace Everett

A few weeks had passed after the incident in the kitchen at Wayne manor, Lee had simply gotten caught up in work and Alfred was not the type this early on to initiate anything else. Besides, he definitely did have his hands full with being Bruce’s guardian. 

Jim had been avoiding her as much as he could for the most part, knowing she didn’t want to talk yet and also not willing to drop his own crusade. Therefore, in his mind, they didn’t really have anything to talk about. This, of course, only made Lee more angry with the man. She was tossing snide comments at him more and more to the point that Bullock had been getting her autopsy reports by himself this week rather than with Jim. 

She needed a break. A break from her job only because Jim was there and every time she saw him, she was angry all over again. He really was the most difficult man she’d ever met. The break that she needed came in the form of a party invitation that had been left on her desk. It was the opening of some new venue by someone who was friends with the mayor, which meant it would be a bit high class and stuffy but there would be plenty of good drinks. A couple of people in the GCPD had also gotten an invitation but she knew Jim wouldn’t be interested, which was good. She had no intention of being anywhere near him at a party right now. 

After clocking out of work, she headed back to her place to get a snack and decide what she was going to wear. It would’ve been nice to have earlier notice so that she could take the next day off of work but if worse came to worse, she’d just call off. Ed was an odd man but he would be thrilled to handle the work by himself for an entire day, and he happened to be good at it. She wasn’t worried about falling behind. Besides, this would likely give her a chance to check up on Selina. She was sure the girl knew about the party, she wouldn’t miss an opportunity to easily rob a bunch of rich people. 

Lee picked out the nicest black dress that she had, took her time getting ready, then called for a cab. For the first time in these past few weeks (except for when she’d been thinking about that moment with Alfred), she was smiling. Actually smiling, not just doing it for the benefit of others. She could have fun tonight, she would have fun tonight. 

The ride to the venue wasn’t eventful and she generously tipped the driver before heading inside. It was warm, bright, a very classy set up. Lots of familiar faces from city hall, not really anyone that she knew personally. Not until she noticed a dark haired young man across the room, barely two steps behind him a tall, older man in one of his gorgeous three piece suits, casually taking note of every bit of their surroundings. Lee felt her stomach do a flip and decided she definitely needed a drink before approaching them, swiftly heading over to the bar. 

“How long do we have to be here?” Bruce asked Alfred once no one was standing next to them, slouching just a little bit until he felt Alfred tap the middle of his back to stand up straight, which he immediately did on impulse. 

“Bruce, you’re the face of Wayne Enterprises. A public figure. You were invited. You need to mingle, network, show that you’re interested even if you’re not.” Explained Alfred, his tone patient. He completely understood why Bruce hated these things, he didn’t care for them much either, but he understood why they were necessary. 

“I understand that but for how long, exactly?” asked Bruce, looking around the room and just barely hiding a grimace. Alfred opened his mouth to give him an estimate, half an hour or so, until he caught sight of a familiar face across the room. 

“Until I say it’s time to leave.” Answered Alfred, setting a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and turning the boy to him. 

“But when –“ 

“Master Bruce, try to be social. I’m sure Miss Kyle is creeping about somewhere, go find her if you must but be social with others along the way.” He said, making sure the boy’s tie was just right then patting him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. Bruce stifled a sigh and forced himself to keep standing up straight before wandering away. 

Alfred watched him for a few moments before making his way over to the bar, the direction he’d seen Lee going. He naturally kept his eyes peeled for all sorts of different things along the way. Looking for anything suspicious, anyone suspicious, anyone paying too much attention to Bruce, and (although he wouldn’t admit it) Jim Gordon. It wasn’t until he was satisfied that none of what he was looking around for seemed to be there that he approached Lee. 

“Scotch on the rocks, please.” He said to the bartender as the man set Lee’s drink down, standing next to her at the bar. He noticed how she briefly tensed at the sound of his voice, how it wasn’t a frightened tense. 

“I was hoping to get a drink in me before you found me.” Admitted Lee, turning to face him, finding herself staring and entirely unable to help it. 

“Oh, I see. You have to be tipsy to be around me, is that it?” he asked, blindly paying the bartender as his drink was set down. His gaze remained on her and he titled his head very slightly as he asked the question, not even realizing that he was flirting with her. No conscious decision having been made to do so, just like that first night they’d met at a somewhat similar event. 

“I don’t have to be, no. I’ve had a rough few weeks, if I’m being honest. I want to relax and have a good time.” 

“Are you insinuating that I make you nervous?” he asked, fairly certain she wasn’t scared of him, entirely meaning in another way. He picked up his drink and took a sip, watching her do the same. 

“I’m sorry, is this an interrogation, Mr. Pennyworth?” she asked, blatantly flirting in return now, also without having made a conscious decision to do so. He let out a wonderful, low, rumbling laugh, drawing a large smile from her. 

“Perhaps. Let’s make this a two-way interrogation, then. Your turn.” He replied with a smile, nodding once at her. 

“Isn’t that just a conversation?” 

“Yes, it is. My turn, now. What made your last few weeks so long and stressful?” 

“That was not me taking my turn! That’s cheating. Word trickery. I don’t appreciate it.” She exclaimed with a laugh, a simple sound that made him deeply happy in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Alright, alright. Go on, then. I suppose I’ll give you another turn.” He said, grinning at her, having another sip of his drink. 

“Good, thank you. So, I know we talked a little about your past at the Gala but did you ever marry?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. He didn’t seem upset by the question. 

“No, actually, that was never really in the cards for me. I was rather…hell on wheels as a young man, the military sorted me out but kept me busy. The moment the Wayne family hired me, protecting Master Bruce became my whole life.” He explained, having a sip of his whiskey. On one hand his answer surprised her but on the other it made complete sense. She could see that about him, a brawler, a soldier, something dark hidden behind that gentlemanly shell. 

“I get that. I mean I had time to date from high school onward but my primary focus was always my studies, getting my degree, then my work. You miss out on a lot when you live like that, though. Which I think is why I was trying so hard this time, why it’s so frustrating.” She said with a heavy sigh, inwardly kicking herself for bringing that up. 

She dropped her hand onto the bar, letting go of her drink, no longer looking directly at him. Hardly any time passed from her hand settling on the bar before she felt his lightly settle atop hers, causing an almost instant soothing and calming. She brought herself to look at him again, at the soft expression on his face, enjoying the feel of his heavy, warm, calloused hand resting on hers. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of being upset or expressing such.” He said in that raspy voice of his, tone softer than before. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I’m probably giving you whiplash. I go from flirting to depressed at the snap of fingers, that’s not fair.” She replied with a bitter laugh, using her other hand to pick up her drink and have a sip, not wanting to break the little contact they were having. 

“Lee, I’m raising a teenager by myself. I’m rather used to whiplash at this point. Now, you’ve nothing to be sorry for.” He said, still using that same soft tone and giving her a small smile, his thumb slowly stroking back and forth on her hand. 

“I still feel it’s unfair to…- what the hell is he doing here?” she interrupted herself in an alarmed whisper, having glanced past Alfred and seen Jim, along with Harvey Bullock, walking in.

It took only half a second for it to register to Alfred who she was talking about and what happened. As she began having an internal panic attack, he calmly gripped her hand that he was holding, pulling her away from the bar. She gave him a surprised look but let him, falling in step with him when his hand moved from hers to the middle of her back. 

“Did he see you?” he asked as they walked, swiftly rounding a corner and dipping out of the hallway into a side room, Alfred never once seeming like he was rushing. 

“No, I don’t think so but what are you doing?” she asked once they’d finally stopped in the empty room which appeared to be an extra green room for performers here. 

“You said you wanted to have a break tonight, to enjoy yourself. I’m giving you the chance to keep doing that by avoiding him if you’d like.” He calmly explained, apparently understanding her situation a little more than she thought he did. She stared at him in silence for a few moments before reaching out and lightly gripping part of his suit jacket. 

“Why are you doing this for me?” she asked quietly, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them. She felt his strong chest rise and fall with a deep breath before his hands moved up to rest on either side of her face gently. 

“Because from the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful, most amazing woman I’d ever seen. In case you couldn’t tell by how much of a fool I made of myself that night, yes, I’m floored by you. What happened in the kitchen, I haven’t lost control like that in a long time. That’s what you do to me. I want you happy, I want to help, but I’m also being selfish because I want you.” He admitted lowly, staying close and using all of his willpower to not take her right there in that empty room while the party raged just outside the door. 

“We need to leave. Now.” She heard herself speak just barely over the pounding of her heart in her chest, hand now tightly gripping the front of his jacket. His hands didn’t move from her face but his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“What?” he blurted out, glancing at her hand as it moved from his jacket to grab his tie, slightly tugging on it. 

“I need you with no interruptions, we’re not doing this on a couch at a party like reckless teenagers.” She explained, before he could open his mouth to reply, they heard someone opening the door. He dropped his hands from her and she did the same to him just as the door was pushed open. 

“There you are. Hello, Miss Thompkins.” Bruce greeted them matter-of-factly, they both caught a glimpse of Selina in the hallway. 

“Yes, Master Bruce?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving with Selina, we’re going to go hang out.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Alfred, I’ll be home safe in the morning. I promise. If for whatever reason I’m not, I have full confidence in that you’ll find me.” He said then walked away, clearly not planning on debating this at all no matter how Alfred felt about it. 

“Bloody hell, that child.” Grumbled Alfred, heaving a sigh and glaring at the open door for a moment before looking at her, his expression immediately softening. Lee approached him again, much less demanding this time, not sure if the moment had completely passed and he was now planning on spending the evening worrying. 

“Alfred?” she asked lightly, gently setting a hand on his chest. She watched him glance back at the open door again before fully settling his focus on her once more. 

“Yes?” he asked quietly. 

“I still want you to take me home.” Said Lee softly, giving a cautious glance at the open door once. 

“Then I shall.” He answered, moving a hand to the middle of her back again and gently leading her out of the side room. 

It took a few minutes of careful stepping but they managed to avoid anyone wanting small talk or recognizing them. Once out at the carpark, quite a few people around and watching, Alfred thought it best to open the back door of the car for her, making it look to anyone watching who might talk to Jim that he was just giving her a ride. She gave him a confused look for a moment then realized what he was doing and deeply appreciated the thought, not to mention appreciating how it felt having him somewhat cater to her. Lee hoped the ride to Wayne manor would be quick and once they got going and she saw how he was driving, she knew it would be, anticipation tightening in her gut.


	3. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So move me, baby  
> Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
> You do it naturally  
> Move me, baby" - Movement by Hozier

The ride still seemed like it lasted forever and Lee internally cursed the Waynes for having the sense to build their manor outside the city limits of Gotham. Being in the backseat, away from him, also had her thinking far too much. Wondering what this was, what it was shaping up to be. Doing some of her own worrying about Selina and Bruce, desperately hoping the girl would keep both of them out of trouble. 

Of course, what he had said to her. Either he was really good at telling a woman exactly what she needed to hear to make her knees weak, which she didn’t doubt, or he meant it. If he meant it, this was more to him than a potential one night stand. If he didn’t mean it, well that brought another set of things to deal with. She didn’t doubt for a moment that he could charm the panties off of any woman but he didn’t seem like the kind of man to say those sorts of things and not mean them. 

In the other end of the car, Alfred was doing far too much of his own thinking. It had been quite some time since he ended an evening with the sole purpose of taking a woman to bed. With everything that had happened, with him being all Bruce had now, he just hadn’t bothered. Thomas and Martha Wayne gave him a generous amount of time to have a social life on the side, more than he’d expected, probably for that express purpose. But they were gone and everything concerning Bruce was on his shoulders, now. 

He somewhat felt like he’d been a soldier on a two year tour with zero days of leave. Vaguely wondering just how the hell the time flew by so quickly, and more so, wondering what he was doing. He’d meant what he’d said to her. That night they met at the gala, he was sure if someone looked closely enough they’d actually see damn stupid cartoon hearts popping from his eyes. That was the first time he’d really flirted with anyone since the boy’s parents were killed. He wasn’t sure if he should have told her all that he had, if it was too soon to actually know those things but it wasn’t. Deep down, he knew how he felt and that he meant it all. He was only worried he’d crossed a line that she hadn’t decided existed yet. 

By the time he finally parked out front of Wayne Manor, that moment they’d had that had lasted until he got her in the car, had passed. He knew it, she knew it. He got out of the car anyway, stepping around and opening the back door for her without even thinking about it. Now the awkwardness set in, the blessed awkwardness. Both of them knowing why they’re there together, too much time had passed without touching, now neither of them knew what to say. He shut the door once she got out and thankfully reached over, setting his hand at her low back again to lead her up to the house. Lee walked in step with him yet both stayed silent until they were actually inside the front door and it was shut behind them. 

“Having second thoughts?” asked Alfred, finally breaking the awkward silence, closely watching her face for any expression that might show she’s lost her interest.   
Being alone with him again, in a private setting, she mentally kicked herself for getting so worked up in the car. She was an adult, so was he. She wanted this, so did he. There was no reason to worry, to get worked up, to wonder. At least not right now. Lee answered by taking one of his hands in hers, stepping past him and slowly walking backwards to the stairs. 

“I would imagine it’s best to not leave any evidence like shoes and whatnot in the hallway, right?” she asked, smiling when he didn’t even hesitate to move with her over to the staircase. 

“Yes, that would be best. He’s nosy enough as is.” He answered with a smile of his own, starting to move up the stairs with her, seeming relieved when she turned her back to him to ensure she didn’t fall while going up the steps. She kept her hand in his as they reached the top of the stairs then he moved in front of her, leading the way and stopping in   
front of his door before facing her again. 

Instead of wasting time saying anything, he turned the handle and pushed his door open. It was odd, the sensation that this is something to be hidden, in truth it only made him want her more. Once they were in his room, he shut the door behind them, then immediately closed the space lingering between them. Both hands initially cupping her face as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Lee hungrily returned the kiss, her hands sliding up his chest, grabbing the front of his jacket. 

Alfred broke the kiss after a moment, moving his arms to help her push his jacket off of his shoulders, just letting it drop to the floor. Lee tried to balance on one foot to remove her heels one at a time, stumbling instead of getting them right away. Laughter bubbled out of her as he caught her, chuckling as well, one of his hands absently unbuttoning his waistcoat. 

“Here, lightweight.” He said, moving her back to the bed and urging her to sit. Earning himself a smack on the shoulder. 

“I am not a lightweight! You try balancing like that.” She snapped back with a laugh, a laugh which soon faded out as she watched him kneel in front of her, his hands expertly unclasping and removing her heels with ease. 

He stayed right there for a moment, setting the shoes aside and then sliding his hands up her calves slowly, tilting his head back to look up at her. Lee reached down and grabbed him by his tie, using that to tug him up to her and press her lips firmly to his again. Soon she let go of the tie, only to grip his waistcoat and shove it off of his shoulders, him moving his arms to help with that then one of his hands going to her back, swiftly unzipping her dress for her as their lips moved together. 

“Why the hell do you wear so much clothing?” grumbled Lee after breaking the kiss, untying his necktie and pulling it away, their heads still touching. He simply let out a laugh, sliding his suspenders off of his shoulders then pulling her to her feet as he fully stood again. Despite the shared need, he seemed content to take his time with this part and gently slid her dress off of her shoulders. She let it drop, helping by wiggling out of it somewhat then stepping out of it and kicking it away then she stopped. Caught by the way that he was staring at her. 

“What is it?” she asked quietly, sure that the look on his face was a good thing but confused as to why he’d stopped the undressing process. It took him a moment to reply to her, as if he was struggling to remember how words work. 

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.” He replied in a quiet voice of his own, still staring at her in a way that made his words ring true. Lee stared right back at him for a few moments then set her hands on his chest again, sliding them to start unbuttoning it, not sure what to say as she felt her face heat up. He didn’t leave her with the need to reply in words, tilting his head and leaning down to press his lips softly to hers once more. Lee moved a hand up and to the back of his neck, happily returning the kiss as her other hand continued to unbutton his shirt, pulling the rest of it from his trousers. 

She set her hand on his chest, feeling the surprisingly soft hair there and the warm skin. Lee pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and then he was kissing her again, lips moving slow and gentle for a few moments. He broke the kiss but kept his head close to hers, sliding his shirt off fully and letting it drop, hesitating for a moment then moving back a little as his hand slid to her back. He watched her eyes roam over his chest and abdomen, his massive collection of scars fully visible now, many old and faded, a few much more obvious. His right hand made quick work of unclasping her bra for her and slipping it off, now it was his turn to stare again but Lee wasn’t in the mood for another pause. General impatience and need taking over as her hands went to the front of his trousers and hurriedly opened them. 

“This is where you can drop the gentlemanly behavior and give me more of whatever that was in the kitchen the other night.” She stated firmly, using her grip on his open trousers to tug his body to hers again. 

Alfred stared at her for a moment longer, the expression on his face and in his eyes shifting to what they were that night, knowing what she means. In a blink, his lips were on hers again, his hands tightly gripping her ass and lifting her up with ease. He took two steps and then was on his knees on the bed, still holding her up, moving forward somewhat before dropping her down on her back on his bed. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck, nipping along the skin as she used her feet to push his trousers off of him fully and out of the way. 

Their joint movements all need and desperation at this point, Lee helping him undress the rest of the way and him grabbing at her panties, literally tearing them off of her in a single yank, earning himself a gasp and another hungry kiss. The few items of clothing that had still been in the way now finally gone, she lifted her legs up and locked them around his waist. He pulled his face from her neck to press his lips firmly to hers again, lining himself up and starting to slowly push his hard length into her heat. 

Alfred let out a loud moan into the kiss right before Lee broke it to inhale sharply, soon letting out her own loud moan, fingers of one hand sliding into the short hair at the back of his head, her other hand clutching at his back. They moved together slow, trading heavy breaths and soft moans until he finally pushed in fully. Then she cried out his name as her nails dug into his back and the pace changed to what they both needed. Their bodies moving together with more of a sense of desperation, soft moans now loud moans from the both of them, kisses and love bites being traded on each other’s necks. 

The heavy wooden headboard was knocking against the wall before long, both of them soaked in sweat. Lee felt him pull one of her legs up higher around his waist, changing the angle a bit and putting him somehow even deeper with each rough drive of his hips. Her nails clawing all the way down his back as their loud moans echoed in the room, good that they had the manor to themselves as they’d certainly be heard from any other room in the massive building. She bucked her hips up frantically against his as she neared what she already knew would be a hard release. This was more than she ever got with Jim, not that he was a bad lover, but he wasn’t really the alpha type in bed, not like what she was having now. A perfect extension of what began in the kitchen that night, and god, was it perfect. 

She was right, she came hard. Her head pushing back into the pillow, toes curling and legs tightening around him, one hand clawing into his back again, crying out his name. He lifted his head up to watch her even as he groaned out loudly at the feel of her clamping around him. Unable to stop staring at the look on her face as she clung to him and shuddered. He moved a hand to the side of her face, leaning his head down and lightly brushing his lips across hers while her eyes were still closed, his hips still moving against her. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” He muttered against her lips, giving her a small smile when she opened her eyes and looked at him again, smiling right back at him. She slid her fingers into his hair again, soon continuing to rock her hips up with his hard thrusts. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold on any longer himself, his hips giving a rough buck against hers and then doing a bit of their own shuddering as he came hard, a loud cry of pleasure. His head nearly pressed to hers, she watched the expressions cross his face and then used her grip on the back of his head to pull him into a kiss again. A lazy, worn out kiss, messy as their lips moved together. 

After a few moments of him laying on her like that, their heads pressed together, he carefully pulled out and moved onto his back at her side. They laid together in silence while they caught their breath, sweat drying on their skin. Then he fussed about pulling the blankets up to cover them both a bit and slid an arm under her, she gave him a slightly surprised look. 

“What’s that for? Come here, you.” He stated in a groggy, somewhat gruffer than usual voice. She let out a soft chuckle and moved over to him, snuggling up and resting her head on his chest, arm draped over him. 

“For some reason, I didn’t picture you as a cuddler.” Lee quietly answered, smiling and hooking a leg over one of his. 

“Oh, no. I thought you’d figured it out by now. I’m a softie.” Alfred said quietly, smiling as well, his eyes already half closed. He moved one hand and set it atop hers that rested on his midsection. Lee mumbled in agreement, trying to keep her eyes open and just unable to do so. He stayed awake only a short while longer, listening to her breathing even out, before drifting off himself.


End file.
